Señorita Shirosaki, Princesa de los Yakuza
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: — ¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto (T/N) asustada. —Ah, querida… Es una historia muy graciosa, pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora… Pero el problema aquí no es que seas la heredera de una familia yakuza, el problema es que la sopa se enfrío. Genial eras la nieta de un yakuza y a tu madre solo le importaba la sopa. Tú x Kiseki no Sedai AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso por diversión y para animar el día a los lectores.**_

**Dani: Hola! Soy yo! De nuevo por aquí...sin terminar ninguna de mis historias... en fin. Esta vez se me ocurrió una idea loca, casi fuera de este mundo! Justo después de un año de no publicar absolutamente nada, he decidido volver al oficio~ En fin, les dejo este sensual fic -que en mi opinión esta muy pobre- para que se diviertan. Se podría decir que este es solo el prólogo, pero me he aburrido de poner prólogos así que empezare con el cap 1~**

**Aclaciones: **

**1)Aquí la mamá de Akashi esta viva.**

**2) (T/N) es tu nombre**

**3)(T/A) es tu apellido**

**4) (T/M) es tu mote o apodo**

**5)Puede que carezca mucho de descripciones**

**6) Divirtanse!**

CAPITULO 1: El Vaso de Ramen

(T/N) se había levantado temprano como todos los días, solo para llegar tarde a la escuela. Era su primer año de instituto aunque pronto pasaría a segundo. Las cosas cada día le iban más y más difícil y con ello el calor y sus últimamente muy cortas conversaciones con su madre.

El padre de (T/N) era maestro de posgrado por lo cual siempre andaba viajando, especialmente a Europa. Su madre era ama de casa, pero de vez en cuando bordaba manteles o tapices para conseguir dinero y comprarse chucherías. Pero ¡POR FAVOR! La mujer era una vaga total y ahora andaba peor que gato durmiendo más de ¡16 HORAS AL DÍA! Joder, ahora era cuando más la necesitaba, cuando había reprobado el examen final de química… ¡MIERDA!

— ¡SE ME HACE TARDE! — Gritó desesperada entrando al instituto a velocidad supersónica. Cuando entro al salón se tropezó con el marco de la puerta corrediza cayendo al piso haciendo acrobacias para no golpearse la cara o la cabeza pero chocándose finalmente contra su mesa.

— Bien, Mika dime cuanto tiempo demoro esta vez. — Dijo una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos pardos acercándose a (T/N) con un paso elegante.

— ¡(T/M)-chan supero tu record de 2 minutos! —Celebró una chica de cabello castaño claro ojos rosados.

— ¿Algunas palabras para sus fans señorita (T/A)? — Preguntó la morena acercando su mano a la cara de (T/N) como si tuviera un micrófono.

—Bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mi ma… ¡Y un carajo! ¡Eso no se supone que deba ser así! — Se quejó la (T/A) levantándose del piso de un brinco. — Una diva como yo debe estar bien presentada, preparada y mostrando a todo el mundo su "Perfect body". ¡ESPEREN! ¡Eso no es lo que debería decir en esta situación!

—Día x del mes x del año x, (T/A) (T/N) alias (T/M) entró al salón a velocidad desconocida superando su record de 2 minutos, aun se ´pueden apreciar inicios de un desorden mental en el sujeto…— Susurró la morena cerca de una grabadora.

— ¡Mala amiga! ¡Hasta cuando piensas seguir haciéndome bullying! ¡Es que acaso ya no he sufrido lo suficiente! —Exclamó (T/N) sacudiendo a su amiga en modo Drama Queen.

—Está bien, pero deja de zarandearme. —Se quejó la chica.

—Chitoge-chan solo quería animarte, (T/M)-chan. — Dijo Mika sentándose en su mesa al lado de la de (T/N).

—Te veías desanimada desde hace varios días, ¿algo ha pasado con el señor (T/A)? —Preguntó Chitoge.

—No. —Respondió (T/N)

— ¿Y entonces Nao-chan? —Preguntó Mika.

—Sí, está más vaga de lo normal. Me preguntó si es que la habrá dado la menopausia…

—Pero de que hablas, tu madre tiene menos de 40. Aun esta joven. Yo diría que tal vez está embarazada.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿Ni hablar?! Si así es el asunto, sería mejor que yo sea la que esté embarazada. — (T/N) hizo un puchero. — Ha estas alturas no pienso tener un gusano paracitoso tamaño humano.

Mika y Chitoge se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que (T/N) había dicho. Luego comenzaron a reír nerviosamente hasta que escucharon disparos en la puerta del Instituto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó (T/N).

—Yakuzas. —Susurró Mika.

—No creo que vengan por lo que creo, de seguro solo se tirara un tiroteo en la puerta hasta que una de las bandas ganen. —Opinó Chitoge. —Solo hay que ignorarlos y hacer como si no estuvieran aquí…

— ¡Chicos! No salan del aula, ¡es una orden directa del director! — Gritó el profesor a cargo entrando. —Malditos rojos… — Susurró el sensei sacando un arma de debajo de su saco.

Las tres chicas se quedaron petrificadas en sus asientos mientras a sus compañeros les valía verga lo que acaban de ver.

— ¿Ustedes vieron eso? —Preguntó (T/N)

—Sí, sensei se cortó el cabello. —Dijo Mika temblando en su asiento. — ¡Es el fin del mundo! —Gritó desesperada.

— ¿En serio? ¡SOLO TE FIJASTE EN ESO! —Se quejó Chitoge. — ¡¿Solo viste eso?!

— ¿Tú también lo viste, Chitoge?

—Por supuesto, como no ver ese moco que le colgaba de la punta de la nariz. —Chitoge comenzó a reír como posesa.

— ¿Es en serio? —Suspiró (T/N).

El tiroteo siguió hasta poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, no tuvieron el receso de la mañana pero se la pasaron todo el día sin hacer nada. Al fin cuando los dejaron salir para el almuerzo (T/A) (T/N) la chica más responsable del universo se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—Olvidaste tu almuerzo otra vez, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Chitoge riendo de su amiga.

—Mo, (T/M)-chan es toda una descuidada. —Río Mika.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Definitivamente ese no era el día de (T/A) (T/N) la chica más responsable del universo.

—Vamos, hoy hay natto en el comedor. Es mejor ir a comprar unos vasos de ramen para que comas. —Sugirió Chitoge guiando a las chicas a la bodega tras el comedor donde los conserjes vendían comida de contrabando.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de cosas triviales como la razón de ser del natto, el cual era muy odiado por (T/N). Haciéndola recordar la vez que ella le pidió un hermano a su mana y ella le dio un perro que a la semana desapareció igual que el pandicuatricornio que siempre la acompañaba al baño por las noches.

—Buenas, ¿tiene ramen? De sabor original estará bien, solo no me lo de muy caliente. —Pidió (T/N)

—Bonita decoración, señor conserje. —Opinó Mika mirando el techo de la bodega.

—No es una decoración, los yakuzas entraron a la bodega a resguardarse y los profesores les dispararon desde la azotea perforando el techo y casi todos los vasos de ramen… —Dijo el anciano tendiéndole el vaso de poliestireno a (T/N). —Ten cuidado, si apretar un poco el vaso puede que se rompa. — Aconsejo el hombre.

—Ok, gracias por el consejo.

Luego de acomodarse en una banca del jardín, las tres adolescentes comenzaron a disfrutar de su almuerzo. Mika traía un bento tradicional y Chitoge solo mordía una hamburguesa.

—Esto es malo… —Susurró (T/N).

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la morena mirando a su amiga.

—Me estoy quemando las manos…—Susurró la chica soplando el ramen.

—Entonces déjalo en el banco un rato. —Aconsejo Mika.

—No puedo…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y si se rompe?

—No se va a romper. — Se quejó Chitoge

—Ok…

Cuando (T/N) estaba por poner su vaso de ramen sobre la madera, se escucharon disparos en la entra de la escuela… otra vez.

—Se les pide amablemente a todos los alumnos que se dirijan a sus salones… ¡AHORA MALDITOS MOCOSOS! —Escucharon las chicas por el altavoz.

—Mierda. — Susurraron las chicas guardando su comida para volver a ir al aula.

Cuando estas entraron l pasillo principal una horda de desesperados alumnos corrían a diestra y siniestra empujándose entre sí avergonzando a las chicas. Chitoge de alguna manera se la arreglo para meterse entre la multitud y guiar a (T/N), pues Mika estaba más entretenida en filmar con su celular como un par de arañas se reproducían en una esquina del techo. (T/N) tenía el vaso de ramen contra el pecho para evitar que este se derramara o se rompiera, y al parecer sus esfuerzos daban frutos pues solo estaba a unos pasos de entrar al salón.

—Que bien, ya llega…

Una bala perdida rompió una ventana al otro lado del pasillo muy lejos de donde (T/N) y Chitoge estaban.

—Y una puta mierda... —Susurró (T/N).

— (T/N) apúrate y entra... opd… ¡RANMARU! —Gritó Chitoge tomando a (T/N) del brazo.

De la nada a su costado apareció un chico muy parecido a Chitoge al costado de las chicas.

— ¿Qué paso, nee-chan? —Preguntó el chico que era una cabeza más alta que ellas.

—Ayúdame, no podre con ella cuando se descontrole. — Exclamó la chica jalando más del brazo a (T/N) sin poder moverla ni un centímetro.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué (T/N)-nee está molesta?

—Se le rompió su vaso de ramen y no pudo comer nada.

—Mierda, esto está feo…

— ¡Malditos YAKUZAS! —Gritó (T/N) muy molesta comenzado a retorcerse en su lugar.

— ¡Apúrate, Ranmaru! — Exigió Chitoge sosteniendo a su amiga de la cintura.

—Pero luego me compras mis gominolas.

— ¡Al carajo tus gominolas!

—Las gominolas son justicia, al igual que las planas. —Exclamó levantando el puño.

— ¡Te compro tus malditas gominolas pero no me dejes sola con este monstruo!

El cabello de (T/N) había comenzado a flotar mientras su sonrisa se retorcía y sus ojos brillaban.

—Bien, usare la cuerda de numero 16. ¿Está bien?

—Usa la que tú creas que sea conveniente.

(T/N) comenzaba a zarandear a Chitoge mientras de su boca salían llamas de fuego. Chitoge estaba por ponerse a llorar mientras era zarandeada hasta que su hermano ato con una cuerda súper gruesa a (T/N) dejándola inmovilizada y a la vez sin aire haciéndola desmallarse como si fuera perro con rabia.

—Buen trabajo, Ran. Ya puedes irte, de regreso a casa te compro tus gominolas. —Dijo la morena arrastrando a su amiga dentro del salón.

—Pero antes quiero que nee-chan me felicite. —Se quejó el chico.

—Pero que chico más molestoso…—Chitoge miró a su hermano y poniéndose en puntitas le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Nee-san es muy bajita. —Se burló el chico a lo que Chitoge lo pateó tirandolo por las escaleras.

(T/N) suspiró hoy definitivamente no había sido su día, estaba a punto de tirarse a morder como perro con rabia a la primera persona que le se cruzara por enfrente, y faltas no le ganaba para nada.

Al fin cuando llego a su casa decidió calmarse y tomarse su tiempo para quitarse los zapatos y dejarlo en el recibidor. No se pondría pantuflas ya que no tenía ganas y quería caminar descalza.

— ¡(T/N)-chan! —A penas al poner un pie dentro del pasillo la adolescente fue tacleada por su madre quien la estaba achuchando con la fuerza de un oso ruso.

—Mamá, ya para. — Pidió la chica casi al borde de la asfixia.

—Ah, mi princesa ya llego. —Dijo su padre saliendo de la sala para recibir a la chica.

— ¿¡Papá!? ¿No se supone que volvías para mi cumpleaños? —Preguntó la chica.

—Como tú dijiste, se supone. En fin, ese no es el asunto. Nanao, es mejor hablar esto en la sala. —Dijo el hombre de la casa ayudando a su esposa a pararse.

—Mo, pero yo quiero seguir abrazando a mi pequeña. —Se quejó la mujer al ser separada de su hija ahorcando más a esta.

—Mami, me ahogo…—Susurró (T/N).

—Está bien, ninguno me deja hacer lo que quiero, son unos pesados. —Se quejó la mujer parándose molesta y dirigiéndose a la sala.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi mamá? —Preguntó la chica al ser ayudad por su papá.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Si claro, como si la mujer no tuviera retraso severo cuando le da la gana. ¡Au! ¿Por qué fue eso? —Le preguntó la adolescente al recibir un golpecito en la frente por parte de su figura paterna.

—Más respeto a tu madre, ella te llevo por 9 meses en el vientre.

—Aja…

Al llegar a la sala (T/N) se sentó en el sillón unipersonal para evitar se ahorcada por su madre más esto no le funciono ya que al sentarse la mujer salto a ella como si fuera un gato.

—Nanao, compórtate. Esto es serio. —Dijo el hombre.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Respondió la mujer enderezándose. — (T/N), querida, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías un hermanito y yo te regale un perrito?

—Digamos, que sí… —Respondió la chica no gustándole por donde iba la conversación.

— ¿Pues recuerdas que hace poco me pediste un perrito?

—Mamá, eso fue cuando tenía 10.

—Por eso mismo.

—Mamá. — (T/N) miro seriamente a la mujer. — Tengo 16.

—No, tienes 10.

—Tengo 16…

— ¿¡Quien dice!? —Preguntó molesta la mujer.

—Yo, mi partida de nacimiento, el colegio y mi papá.

—No es cierto, tú tienes 6. —Se quejó su papá.

—Tengo 16.

—Tiene 10.

—Tiene 6.

— ¡Y un carajo! ¡Que tengo 16! — (T/N) se paró de su asiento y corrió a su habitación, al regresar les puso un papel en la cara a sus padres. — Aquí lo dice, tengo 16.

— (T/N), cariño, falsificar registros civiles es ilegal. —Dijo su mamá.

— ¡SOLO DIGANME O QUE QUERIAN DECIRME!

— ¡Estoy embarazada! —Exclamó Nanao. — ¡Mira cariño, (T/N) esta tan feliz que no tiene palabras!

—… no creo que este feliz, amor…—Susurró el hombre.

—…— (T/N) sacó su celular. — Hola. Mika, las sospechas de Chitoge eran ciertas. Escribe todo lo que te voy a decir. En mi laptop, la contra es mi mágico pandicuatricornio es violeta, sí. Todo junto. En la carpeta x de documentos está el archivo las bolas mágicas de Jonas. Ahí están las indicaciones de lo que tienen que hacer por el siguiente año. Ahora me despido, dile a Chitoge que a pesar de todo el bullying que me hizo yo me comí su goma de borrar en primer grado de primaria y que la odio con todo el heart, y a Ramaru dile que en mi taquilla de zapatos están mis gominolas mágicas de edición limitada traídas del Amazonas...

—Creo que se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. — Dijo la madre.

—Bueno, querida. ESO no es lo que tu madre te quizó decir.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto (T/N) asustada casi al borde del colapso.

—Ah, querida… Es una historia muy graciosa, pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora… Pero el problema aquí no es que seas la heredera de una familia yakuza, el problema es que la sopa se enfrío.

Genial eras la nieta de un yakuza y a tu madre solo le importaba la puta sopa.

—Jajaja que gracioso, por un momento pensé que hablaban en serio. Pfff, por favor como no me di cuenta antes. Mi mamá embarazada, heredera de los yakuzas. Muy buena broma, casi me la creo si no fuero por lo de los yakuzas eso ya es demasiado extremo…

(T/N) se quedó cayada al ver que sus padres estaban serios, lo cual no era normal, definitivamente no era NORMAL. Se sentó en el sillón, sus piernas temblaban mucho, no podía seguir parada… ni siquiera consiente. Aquella noticia era mucho.

— ¡VOY A SER HERMANA! —Gritó eufórica. — Siempre lo quise, ¡¿QUÉ!? ¿¡ACASO PENSARON QUE EN VERDAD DIRIA ESO!? PRIMERO ME CASO ANTES DE SER HERMANA PRIMERISA A LOS 16….no… ¡17 AÑOS! —Gritó histérica.

—Qué bueno que digas eso de casarte porque, eme aquí la sorpresa…

—Con permiso. —Dijo un hombre con kimono entrando a la sala. — Señorita Nanao, la señorita Shiori está lista para explicar sobre la situación a la señorita (T/N).

—Muy bien, que Shi-chan pase, ella siempre ha sido mejor con los niños. —Le respondió Nanao al hombre quien captó toda la atención de (T/N), este al ver que la chica le miraba sorprendida, se sonrojo y salió del lugar.

— ¿Ok…?

De la nada, una mujer vestida con un hermoso kimono de tonalidades rosas y rojas se hizo presente en la habitación, era hermosa. Su cabello era rojo bermellón largo y lacio, sus ojos eran dorados como el bronce y su piel clara como la porcelana china.

—Es un gusto conocerte, (T/N)-chan. —Dijo la mujer.

—Yo soy Shirosaki Shiori, la 31va cabeza de la familia Shirosaki. También conocida como la hermana menor de Shirosaki Nanao la 30va cabeza de la familia Shirosaki.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo una tía?

— ¡(T/N)! —Regaño Nanao a su hija. — Shiori ha venido aquí a habarte de algo muy importante.

—Sí, tienes razón Nana-chan, será mejor decirlo de una vez.

— (T/A) (T/N), tu eres la heredera de la familia Shirosaki, elegida para ser la 32va de la familia.

— ¿Qué? No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, todo empezó conmigo, jejeje.

—Nana, esto no es gracioso, tu hija está corriendo un gran riesgo ahora. —Regaño Shiori.

—Bueno, yo le cuento. Cuando tenía tu edad, mi padre me obligo a comprometerme con la cabeza de la familia Akashi. —Explicó Nanao. —Peró mi aquí presente hermanita, estaba enamorada de Masaomi así que a ella le cedí mi puesto como heredera a pesar de ser adoptada. Además la familia Shirosaki tiene la extricta norma de cazar a sus hijas con alguien del Clan Kuroko así que yo decidí irme a vivir con la familia Kuroko, esta perdió interés en mi al no ser la heredera así que me aburrí y me vine a vivir aquí donde conocí a tu padre y me case y te tuve a ti.

—Eso explica mucho. —Susurró (T/N).

—Debido a que yo no era de la sangre del padre de Nanao, la familia Akashi perdió el interés en mí al cuando mi hijo cumplió 8 años. Por eso la familia Shirosaki y Akashi nunca se unieron y se generó una pelea entre todas las familias. —Explicó Shiori para luego tomar a la chica de las manos y mirarla a los ojos poniéndola nerviosa. — (T/N) te pido, que por favor aceptes ser mi sucesora y me ayudes a solucionar mi error y el de Nanao…

—Disculpa, te recuerdo quien es la adoptada aquí. —Se quejó la madre de (T/N).

—Te recuerdo quien fue la que rompió el trato con los Kuroko. —Contraatacó la peli roja.

—Es la culpa de mamá, ahora termine de explicarme todo, tía de la nunca supe que existía y podría haber sido mi madrina antes de la loca de Rina. —Pidió (T/N).

—Rin-chan no está loca, solo un poco deprimida sexualmente. —Defendió Nanao a su amiga.

—No, no está loca. Solo que cada vez que viene me regala lencería de prostituta y me pregunta a cuantos chicos me he tirado en la semana. —Se quejó la adolescente.

—Ok, no quiero saber más de ese asunto. Así que, ¿(T/N) me ayudarías? —Preguntó la peli roja.

—…— (T/N) miró a su madre y luego a su tía.

—Si te quedas aquí me ayudarás con mi embarazo.

—Ok, te ayudo tía Shiori. —Dijo la chica saltando.

—Bien, tus amigas de todas maneras ya han aceptado así que mañana mismo nos vamos a Tokyo. — Shiori juntos sus palmas y sonrió.

—Espera, ¿Mika y Chitoge van a ir?

—Va a ir hasta Ranmaru-kun, los tres son tus guardaespaldas después de todo. —Dijo Shiori.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, Nanao les paga a sus padres para que ellos te protejan. ¿No lo sabías?

—Mis únicos amigos… son pagados para estar conmigo…

—Yo te lo puedo explicar, cariño…—Dijo Nanao acercándose a su hija

—De ninguna manera, eso explica mucho. Nadie, ni siquiera ustedes que son mis propios padres son capaces de soportarme. — (T/N) se paró de su asiento. — ¿Y saben qué? Reprobé el examen de química, espero que estén contentos con que me vaya a Tokyo para que sigan haiendo sus cochinadas, tengan cuantos hijos quieran, pero no me involucren a mí.

(T/N) se fue a encerrar a su habitación dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca. La chica llego a su habitación y dejo su celular con música a todo volumen, luego tomó sus botas del armario y salto por la ventana.

Corrió hasta un parque no muy lejano y se sentó en uno de los columpios y se comenzó a balancear suavemente.

—Sigues siendo toda una mocosa. —Susurró una voz a su espalda. —Era obvio que al llegar a tu casa nadie te encontraría, a ti no te gusta llorar en tu cama después de todo hace calor.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Chitoge?

—Bueno, al igual que tu… Nao-chan me acaba de decir porque mi hermano y yo seguimos viviendo aquí a pesar de que nuestros padres viven en Osaka.

—Pero…

—Nao-chan me llamo desesperada, dijo que Shiori-san te había dicho que ella nos pagaba. Yo no tenía idea, pero no hay que ser adivinos para unir los cabos sueltos y darte cuenta de que mis padres me dejaron aquí con Ran por eso. Ran tampoco lo sabía si es que lo preguntas.

— ¿Y qué hay de Mika?

—No hay que ser adivinos para saber de dónde sus padres sacan dinero para invitarnos a salir.

— ¿Tengo que disculparme con mi mamá?

—Mañana nos vamos a Tokyo. Si es que quieres que la pobre de Nao-chan se quede con un nudo en el corazón mientras esta en labor de parto, no es mi problema. —Chitoge comenzó a empujar a (T/N) para ir más alto. — Y eso me recuerda que…

— ¿Qué cosa…?

Chitoge le tiró una patada espartana en la espalda haciendo que (T/N) cayera de cara al suelo.

—Eso es por mi goma, y aun no he terminado. Esto es solo el comienzo. —Dijo la morena con voz tenebrosa.

—Pe-pe-pero… era solo una goma…

— ¡Era mi goma! Con olor a vainilla con forma de conejito y tú te lo comiste, llore semanas por esa maldita goma.

—Pero tenía 6 años.

—No me importa, me tuve que comer mis zanahorias y las de Ran por un mes para conseguirlo.

—Está bien, por cierto. ¿Dónde está Mika?

—Esta con Shiori-san arreglando nuestros vestido para mañana y Ran fu a comprar dulces para el camino, ¿de dónde sacaste esas gominolas mágicas del Amazonas? Se movían solas así que no deje que Ran se las comiera.

—Las compre por internet. Creo que por haya las llaman suri… En fin, vamos a casa quédense a dormir. Llama a Ran también.

—Ok, él vendrá después de que la mudanza termine de levarse nuestras cosas a Tokyo y retire el deposito del alquiler. A partir de mañana hasta iremos a otra escuela. Esto se pondrá feo…

—Lo sé, nunca pensé que sería la heredera de una familia de yakuzas.

—Peor aún, cuando termines el instituto te casaras…

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no estaba en el contrato!

— ¿Para qué demonios creías que te necesitaban en Tokyo? A partir de ahora serás la Cleopatra de Japón, la Elena de Tokyo, la Queen de las Queens.

—Mierda, esto está más complicado…yo quería casarme con Ran.

—Oye, mocosa. Con mi preciado hermanito no te metes. —Chitoge se tronó los dedos haciendo un feo sonido.

—Solo era una broma. —Rió nerviosa (T/N).

Las dos chicas fueron a la casa de la heredera Shirosaki a comer pues el estómago de (T/N) comenzaba a sonar como Chewbacca.

**Dani: Ok, lo sé... Esta medio malo... Pero fue porque he perdido el toque y lo hice todo hoy y muy apurada...hasta estoy segura de que (T/N) e salió rara...muy parecida a mi...bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Entonces le pongo unas preguntas para que tenga que comentar:**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**1)¿Esta buena la idea?**

**2)¿Cual es su chico favorito de KnB?**

**3)¿Esta bien la personalidad de (T/N)?**

**4)¿Algún consejo u opinión?**

**Dani: espero sus review's con muchas ansias~ Cuidanse! Bye Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**Dani: Hola mundo! ¿Que tal su semana? Espero que le haya ido bien! Yo vuelvo por aquí a ocupar su sensual tiempo, espero que este capitulo les guste! Porque nuestro chicos de la Kiseki no Sedai hacen su aparición! **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1)Aquí la mamá de Akashi esta viva.**

**2) (T/N) es tu nombre**

**3)(T/A) es tu apellido**

**4) (T/M) es tu mote o apodo**

**5)Puede que carezca mucho de descripciones**

**6) Divirtanse!**

**I'll be the Empress**

CAPITULO 2: Shippo-tori y el demonio del tercer piso.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y (T/N) solo quería seguir durmiendo en su cama, estaba soñando con millones y millones vasos de ramen que ella intentaba atrapar. Ya estaba a punto de coger el vaso súper mega archi mega grande pero tanto su sueño y el vaso de ramen se fueron a volar cuando sintió que de una pata caía de la cama.

—…demonios…—Susurró (T/N) reponiéndose de la caída. —Olvide que a Chitoge le gusta practicar contorsionismo profesional antes de despertar…

—Yo soy… la guardiana…y en el nombre de la luna… ¡te castigare! —Gritó Mika media dormida empujando a Chitoge en la misma dirección por donde había caído (T/N).

—…ah… me alegro de haberte pateado…—Susurró Chitoge aun media dormida.

—…Yo también…

— ¿Qué? — (T/N) giró su rostro hacia la cama y vio como Mika se arrastraba como gusano hasta el borde de la cama.

— ¡Chitoge, apártate, no las quiero a las dos sobre mí! — (T/N) intentó salir de debajo de la morena.

— ¿Ah? Pfff... —Chitoge no tenía ni idea de lo que (T/N) le hablaba hasta que Mika se tiró encima de ella quitándole el aire de los pulmones. —…no respiro…

— ¿Yo también puedo tirarme encima de ustedes? —Preguntó Ran apareciendo por encima de la cama y mirando a las chicas desde el borde.

—Hazlo y olvídate de comer por una semana. —Amenazó su hermana fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Jo. —Su hermano hizo un puchero y luego miro su reloj de pulsera. —Son las 8 y cuarto, ¿no deberíamos ir al colegio?

—No, hoy nos vamos a Tokyo. Pero como la reunión de las familias es a las 6 nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para ir a comprar ropa antes de ir al aeropuerto. —Aclaró Mika deslizándose a un lado de la torre humana que eran (T/N) y Chitoge.

— ¿Comprar ropa para qué? —Pregutó (T/N).

—A partir de ahora vivirás en una casona tradicional, no te pondrás a pasear en pantaloncillos para dormir por media casa la cual estará llena de tanta testosterona. —Mika hizo una pose muy macha en alusión a lo que decía.

—…demonios…—Susurró (T/N) —Qué bueno que compartiremos habitación cuando estemos allá.

—Bueno, en la casona principal solo duermen los amos y los invitados importantes, los sirvientes dormimos en otra casa. —Explicó Ran mientras daba vueltas sobre la cama.

— ¡Pero ustedes son invitados importantes! —Se quejó (T/N) empujando a Chitoge para que se le quitara de encima.

—Pero a ti hay que explicarte todo. —Se quejó la morena. —Ahora que eres que somos yakuzas tendremos que cambiar nuestros apellidos para que, en el caso de, nos secuestren o algo nuestras familias no salgan dañadas.

—Ahora todos seremos Shirosaki, incluyendo tú. —Dijo Mika parándose y estirando su ropa.

—Pero ¿y mi apellido? —Preguntó (T/N) parándose.

—Si fuera descubierto por alguien, olvídate de que tu padre, tu madre o tu hermano-hermana este bien, eso fue lo que nos dijo Shiori-san cuando nos pidió hace unos días que fuéramos a Tokyo contigo. —Explico la castaña.

—Sera mejor que nos bañemos de una vez para comenzar con las actividades de hoy. —Opinó Chitoge mientras se estiraba en el piso.

—Sí, tienes razón. Que primero se bañe Ran. —Ordenó Mika empujando al chico.

— ¿Por qué? —Se quejó el chico a ser empujado fuera de la habitación.

—Porque ahora empezaremos una aburrida platica de chicas de cómo (T/M)-chan se debe comportar ante las demás familias. —Se defendió la castaña.

—Bien, pero después me ponen al día de lo que sea que pase. —Pidió el chico antes de salir dejando solas a las féminas.

—Muy bien, bienvenidas al curso intensivo de las familias yakuzas. —Exclamó Mika sentándose en la silla del escritorio, (T/N) se sentó frente a ella mientras que Chitoge sacaba una bolsa de papas de debajo del futón de su hermano. —Regla n° 1: Nunca les digas tu nombre completo, solo di que eres (T/N) y ya, nunca menciones tu apellido ni en qué trabajan tus padres, esto también va para ti y Ran. —Dijo Mika mirando a la morena comiendo de la fritura. —Ahora pásame esa bolsa que yo también tengo hambre. —Chitoge le paso la bolsa. — Regla n° 2: Nunca digas tu color favorito, ni por ser sincera. Siempre di que te gusta el blanco, si por casualidad dices algo como: me gusta el negro porque combina con todo. Olvídate que tu vida sea tranquila, de las 6 familias sin contar a la Shirosaki detestan a los Kuroko, bueno entre todas se detestan.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó (T/N) antes de meterse un puñado de papas a la boca.

—Porque ellos tienen la fama de no tener ningún antecedente criminal, nunca son notados cuando cometen crímenes, después de los Shirosaki ellos se pelean con los Akashi por el segundo puesto. Por eso no se te ocurra nunca decir que le tienes preferencia a algún color, todas las familias son muy sensibles en ese aspecto.

— ¿Tan complicados son los señoritos? —Preguntó Chitoge.

—Sí. Ahora que ya tienes las dos reglas principales pasemos a las familias. La primera familia que está por encima de todas es la Shirosaki. No importa qué, los Shirosaki tenemos más conexiones y más terreno en todo Japón, además de tener muchas familias hermanas en el extranjero. Después de ellos se encuentras los Kuroko y los Akashi. Los Kuroko se caracterizan por llevar una liga negra en las muñecas, a excepción del líder que lleva una muñequera. Ellos se identifican con el color negro y son muy poderosos, además de llevar años casando a sus sirvientes con hijas no sucesoras de la familia Shirosaki. En el caso de los Akashi se diferencian por llevar algún objeto rojo, normalmente son cintas, collares, aretes o casacas pero en el caso de los cercanos a los líderes no hay ningún distintivo. Luego se encuentran los Midorima, ellos siempre llevan alguna prenda naranja, o algo fuera de lo común, sus líderes suelen estar obsesionados con el destino. Los más cercanos a la familia usan una cinta verde. Los Midorima suelen tener poder sobre el 85% de los templos de Japón y los llamas los verdes por lo que sus marcas naranjas pasan desapercibidas.

—Ah, son muchas familias. —Se quejó (T/N) tirándose al piso.

— ¡Pon atención! —Se quejó Mika sacando un harisen de la nada y golpeando a la chica. — También están los Murasakibara. Ellos controlan todos los puertos ilegales de Japón, especialmente los del norte como Akita. Muchos de ellos se llaman a sí mismos los violeta. Casi a la par están los Aomine, normalmente usan colores como el negro y el rojo para culpar a los Kuroko o los Akashi pero se llaman a sí mismos los azules. Son muy agresivos por lo que suelen estar siempre metidos en peleas hasta entre ellos mismos. Y por último y no menos importantes están los Kise. Ellos son los niños bonitos de las familias yakuzas, se identifican por usar bandanas amarillas a lo Durarara, creo que de ahí se inspiró el autor, son muy amigables pero muy confianzudos ellos controlan y financian a muchos actores y cantantes. ¿Entendiste?

—Me quede en que no debía decir que algún me gustaba a menos que sea el blanco…

—...Mejor lo explico de nuevo…—Suspiró Mika.

Luego de explicar las veces que fueran necesarias a (T/N) porque debía tener cuidado con todas las familias, al fin lograron tomar un baño antes de que Nanao comenzara a golpear a las chicas para que se apuraran pues Shiori estaba esperándolas para darle los últimos toques a la ropa que usarían esta tarde cuando (T/N) se presentara como sucesora de los Shirosaki ante las otras familias.

Después de terminar todos los preparativos para la mudanza, (T/N) se despidió de Nanao y su padre con un fuerte abrazo. Rina, su madrina apareció de la nada y le regalo una caja con lencería pero esta vez no tan pequeña pero si atrevida. Aun así ella le agradeció y guardo el regalo en alguna parte de su maleta. Finalmente entraron avión privado y partieron a Tokyo.

Dentro del avión las chicas comenzaron a cambiarse la ropa, Chitoge y Mika se cambiaron primero mientras que Shiori laceaba el cabello de (T/N) y trenzaba en un moño colocándole un hermoso kanzashi de orquídeas blancas dejando la mitad del cabello suelto cayendo a cascadas sobre la espalda de la adolescente cuando termino su trabajo, el avión ya había aterrizado por lo que bajo a esperarlas en la limosina. Cuando sus amigas salieron ya vestidas comenzaron a ayudar a (T/N) a ponerse el kimono.

Chitoge y Mika vestían kimonos blancos con bordes plateados y dibujos del mismo color en la parte inferior a la altura de sus tobillos hasta las rodillas. En el caso de Mika su corsé era rojo, amarillo y verde. El de Chitoge era negro, azul y violeta. Las dos llevaban un vestido corto por encima de las rodillas de color blanco de tirantes debajo de la kimono pues el kimono se abría en la parte baja dejando ver sus piernas bien torneadas y las botas blancas con pasadores plateados.

Las dos comenzaron a vestir a (T/N) colocándole primero una el kimono, acomodándole el eri por los costados de los hombros y cruzándolo por encima del pecho dejando un escote pronunciado. Luego le rodearon la cintura con un corsé, el cual Mika se encargó de ajustar mientras que Chitoge iba a buscar los últimos toques para la vestimenta.

—No puedo, Mika, por favor, para. —Rogó (T/N) con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir que se le salían los órganos.

—Solo un poco más, (T/M)-chan. Nadie ha muerto por ponerse uno, las antiguas usaban dos corsés debajo de los vestidos. —Mika apretó más su agarre.

—Pero esas eran las europeas, nosotras somos japonesas… —Se quejó

—Me preguntó si estará bien usarlo, después de todo la primera vez que veo una. —Comentó Chigote sacando de una maleta un par de katanas.

—Mika, ya para.

—No es mi culpa que saques más panza de la que tienes, como cabeza de familia debes tener el "perfect body" que presumes tener cuando vamos a la playa. —Se quejó la castaña apretando más el agarre.

—Mira, (T/N)-ojousama, a mí no me molestes con que se te sale las tripas porque yo también estoy embutida en este puto vestido-kimono. —Se quejó Chitoge ajustándose un cinturón donde llevaba un par de katanas. — ¿Y por qué simplemente no usamos un obi normal?

—Porque Shiori-san dijo que ponernos corsé era la marca de que las épocas han cambiado, además el kimono de (T/M)-chan es blanco con negro, si solo vistiera esos colores todos pensarían que ella apoya a la familia Kuroko. Así que Shiori-san dijo que el kimono llevaría dibujos en negro así que ayude a Nao-chan a bordar un corsé en fondo blanco con bordes azules con dibujos a colores.

—Ya llego. —Dijo Ranmaru entrando a la habitación con un kimono blanco con detalles plateados.

—Ran, ¡no me mires! —Pidió (T/N) soltando todo el aire mientras Mika ajustaba más el corsé.

—Hasta que al fin metiste la panza. —Suspiró Mika amarrando las cintas de la prenda.

—Wow, (T/M)-nee se ve bien en ese traje. —Comentó el chico.

—Me veo terrible. —Suspiró la heredera intentado respirar.

—Se te ve toda la personalidad, te ves hermosa. Pero, ¡las planas son justicia! —Exclamó el moreno.

—A ti tampoco se te ve mal, Ran-chan. —Opinó Mika mientras le alcanzaba a (T/N) unas botas blancas con tacón pequeño de color blancas con pasadores blancos de puntas doradas.

—Sí, me encanta mi traje, me siento Sesshomaru de Inuyasha. —Opino el chico girando sobre sí tomando sus espadas. — Me siento tan genial. — Suspiró el chico en una pose sexy.

— ¿Pero es que acaso tu onee-sama no se ve bien embutida en este kimono con corsé? — Chitoge posó frente a su hermano también cogiendo sus espadas.

—Sí, pero nee-chan tiene mucho pecho para mi gusto. —Ran hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Muere. —Gruñó. — Entonces… Creo que Shiori-san ya está lista para vernos. —Opinó Chitoge mientras le colocaba el cinturón con las espadas a Mika.

—Shiori-sama me dijo cuando baje, que si era necesario usará la fuerza para bajarlas de una vez. —Comentó Ran antes de meterse un caramelo a la boca.

—Mierda, mejor vámonos. Si Nao-chan da miedo molesta, no me quiero imaginar a la ama y señora de la familia molesta y menos ahora que tiene su espada a la mano.

Los cuatro adolescentes bajaron corriendo las escaleras del avión privado yendo directo a la limosina blanca que los esperaba en medio de la pista de aterrizaje. Cuando entraron al vehículo Shiori los miraba sería desde su asiento apretando con tal fuerza su copa de Martini parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Chitoge se abrazó a su hermano tal gato mojado al igual que Mika con (T/N).

—Tía Shiori, no estas molesta ¿verdad? —Preguntó (T/N) rápidamente abrazándose más Mika.

—No, solo estoy un poco nerviosa. No te explicado mucho la situación de la familias…Sobre cualquier cosa, ante todo lo que te digan. Nunca mires a Akashi Seijuuro a los ojos. —Suplicó la mujer.

— ¿Akashi? ¿Te refieres a mi primo?

—En lo particular yo no he visto a mi hijo desde hace 14 años, por lo que no se mucho de cómo es él ahora. Pero por lo que me han dicho, su mirada intimida mucho. Por ello es preferible que no le veas a los ojos. Su cabello es rojo al igual que sus ojos, será fácil que lo identifiques a entrar a la sala.

—Por cierto, ¿yo no uso armas? —Preguntó (T/N) curiosa mirando que su tía tenía una katana en su regazo.

—Te daré una al llegar.

Cuando llegaron a la casona de los Shirosaki, la cual parecía lo suficientemente grande como para construir una ciudad universitaria en ella, la limosina se estaciono frente a la entrada principal. En esta no había más que unos cuantos guardias que hicieron una reverencia al ver bajar a sus amigos, dejando solas a (T/N) y Shiori.

— (T/N), cuando entres en esa sala todas las familia yakuza te reconocerán como mi sucesora y parte de la mafia. A pesar de que no seas mayor de edad tendrás que empezar a beber y posiblemente a fumar, tendrás que madurar muy rápido para acoplarte al ritmo que exigen las familias yakuzas. —Shiori se sentó al lado de (T/N) y le tomo las manos. —Lo mejor será que empieces poco a poco, les pondré tutores particulares a ti, Mika, Chitoge y Ran para que puedan aprender artes marciales, koi koi y shogi. Muchas de las cabezas de familia y sus sucesores apuestan mercancías y hasta sus subordinados haciendo competencias, esas tres artes serán los necesarios para que puedas pelear por la victoria de tu familia y el honor de esta.

(T/N) tragó en seco, ya estaba empezando a sentir el peso de ser una sucesora además de comenzar a sentir nervios.

—Levanta la mirada. —Shiori la tomo del mentón levantándole el rostro. —La mirada en alto, demuestra que no tienes miedo y puedes lograr lo que sea que te propongas. Si sonríes, hazlo con arrogancia para que ellos no te pisoteen. Nunca dudes, a pesar de que estés en una situación difícil, porque tu contrincante lo vera como símbolo de debilidad. A cometarios tontos, hazte de oídos sordos. Si te atacan con fuerza, tú devuélveles el doble. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. —Repitió (T/N) apretando las manos de su tía.

—Toma, ponte estos. —Shiori saco de su obi un par de mitones gris oscuro y se los tendió a (T/N). —Eran de tu bisabuela, dijo que eran un regalo para la sucesora de su sangre, tu madre no los acepto cuando ella ascendió en la familia.

—Gracias. — (T/N) tomo los guantes y se los coloco, eran perfectos para su medida.

—También te daré otros regalos. —Shiori sacó otros objetos de su obi. —Estas son cartas de Hanafuda, tus abuelos y tu madre me los dieron cuando me case. Este de aquí es la Grulla y el sol, del mes de enero. Simboliza a nuestra familia y el inicio del invierno. —Explicó la mujer dándole dicha carta. —Esta me la dio tu abuela es el Ugüisu en el árbol, significa la belleza de las mujeres Shirosaki y el auge del invierno. Y esta última me la dio tu mamá, es el Hō-ō y simboliza el poder y la fuerza de quien lo lleva además del final del otoño y la época de las hojas rojas. Quiero dártelas a ti para que recuerdes quien eres a partir de ahora. —La mujer puso las tres cartas en la mano de la adolescente. —Y un último regalo. Las armas de la familia Shirosaki. —Shiori se agachó y de debajo del asiento saco un maletín y lo coloco en su regazo. —Esta es un regalo de la primera cabeza de la familia. Mando a hacer 100 espadas para sus sucesores sus 100 primeros sucesores. —Le mostro una espada larga con funda negra y empuñadura dorada con plateado. —Y este es el arco de la primera mujer Shirosaki, está hecho del bambú más fino de Japón. Con él practicaras kyudo pero no lo llevaras ahora ya que es muy grande. —Efectivamente el arco parecía medir más que ella. —Ahora bajemos que nos están esperando.

Al bajar del auto Shiori ayudo a (T/N) a ponerse el cinturón de la katana, dejándolo ladeado al lado contrario de su mano dominante y a la altura de la cadera. Luego de ello puso las cartas dentro del corsé para que pudiera llevarlas consigo.

—Al entrar yo caminaré a nuestros asientos, tu solo mira al frente. Luego me sentaré y tú harás lo mismo, daré las gracias a los invitados y tú te presentarás con el apellido de la familia. Muchas personas te harán preguntas, respóndelas con calma pero nunca des datos personales tuyos ni de tus padres y amigos. —Shiori guío a la chica a la entrada. — ¿Lista?

—Eso creo. —Respondió (T/N).

—Estarás bien, confió en ti. —Dijo shiori con una sonrisa.

—Estarás bien, jefa. —Río Chitoge dándole una palmada en el hombro a (T/N).

— (T/M)-chan estará bien, ella es fuerte. — Mika le guiñó el ojo.

—Vamos, (T/M)-nee. Ahora mismo eres más poderosa que el Conde del Milenio. —Dijo Ran. —Más poderosa que el SERN, más…

— ¿Más poderosa que las diosas de la Trifuerza? —Preguntó Mika apoyando al chico.

—Sí, eso.

—Ya dejen de hablar de anime, vamos. —Ordenó Chitoge mirando al frente.

—Listo, abran las puertas. —Ordenó Shiori quien estaba al frente de (T/N).

Al abrir las puertas un terrible olor a tabaco y alcohol golpeo la cara de (T/N) haciéndola fruncir la nariz. Mika estornudo bajito, Chitoge se mantuvo firme pero Ran estaba con una cara de que se estaba aguatando una terrible tos. Los cuatro pusieron la mejor cara seria que pudieron y entraron a la sala con paso firme.

— ¡Shiori-sama ha vuelto a casa con la sucesora de la Familia Shirosaki! —Anunció un hombre cuando abrieron las puertas.

Shiori entró con paso decidido captando las miradas de los presentes más estas no duraron mucho sobre la mujer, pues tras ella (T/N) entro con la mirada en alto callando a todos los presentes. Sobre ella se fijaban todas la miradas de alguna manera se sintió bien pero los nervios le ganaban. Siguió los consejos de su tía y no dudo en ningún momento.

Junto con Shiori se sentó en unos cojines en el centro de la pared del fondo de la sala. Su tía agradeció a todos los presentes por asistir y antes de que ella pudiera presentar 19 personas repartidas en 6 grupos se levantaron de diferentes lugares y se acercaron a donde ellas estaban.

—Tenemos que tener una charla, Shiori. —Dijo un hombre adulto junto a un joven peli rojo.

—No recuerdo tener algún tema pendiente contigo, Masaomi. —Respondió la mujer sin inmutarse.

—Hablaremos sobre temas con respecto a las mafias extranjeras que se están metiendo en nuestros territorios. Además, sería ideal que tu sucesora que se finalizara con nuestros herederos. —Dijo una mujer rubia quien se cubría el rostro con un abanico.

—No estoy muy interesada en esos temas por el momento. —Respondió Shiori.

—Tal vez tu no, pero nosotros si estamos interesados en que quien sea la próxima cabeza de los Shirosaki sea una persona en la cual se pueda confiar en el futuro. —Dijo un hombre al lado de un chico de piel morena.

—Crees que un asistente como tú me dirá lo que tengo que hacer, ¿Souji? —La mujer miro con severidad al hombre.

—Tía Shiori, no sea así con Souji. El no tuvo la culpa de que mis padres murieran ni de que yo no sea lo suficientemente maduro para ocupar mi lugar como cabeza de la familia Aomine. —Dijo el chico de piel morena.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, Daiki. Es tu culpa por no ser lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar el liderazgo de tu familia. —Respondió la mujer.

—Tía Shiori, usted no puede decir palabras tan crueles. —Se quejó una joven de cabello rosado junto al chico de cabello azul. —Los padres de Dai-chan no murieron simplemente porque ellos quisieron, lo hicieron porque querían proteger a la familia antes de dar nuestros nombres a la policía.

—Satsuki, tu no deberías meterte. Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar sobre morir por proteger. ¿Qué acaso o fueron tus padres los que traicionaron a los 7 grandes clanes?

—Tía Shiori. Puede decir todo lo que usted quiera de mis padres, pero no dejare que se meta son Satsuki. —Daiki defendió a la chica.

— ¿Un simple sucesor amenazando a una líder? Esto sí que da gracia. —Comentó Shiori comenzando a darse aire con un abanico.

—Shiori, este no es el momento más indicado para pelear y menos frente a nuestros subordinado y tu sucesora. —Se quejó una mujer de cabello verde. —Si no deseas hablar con nosotros sobre los invasores, bien, pero de que tu sucesora debe conocer a los nuestros, debe. ¿O es que cuando el plazo de tiempo termine harás que se case con alguno al azar y termine huyendo a su casa tal y como tú y tu padre hicieron cuando te casaste con Masaomi?

(T/N) apenas había parpadeado cuando su tía se levantó de su asiento e intentó tirarle una cachetada pero la mujer había sido más rápida retrocediendo un paso sin que Shiori pudiera alcanzarla. Las dos gruñeron y sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a pelear.

—Veo que la tía Saki no pierde su toque. —Río un chico de cabello negro cerca de donde antes estaba la mujer de cabello verde.

—Cállate, Takao. —Pidió un chico de cabello verde al lado de este.

— ¿Se supone que esto está bien? —Le preguntó (T/N) en un susurró a Mika quien parecía ser la más enterada sobre el asunto.

—Buen, parece que las dos se divierten. —Opinó Mika encogiendo los hombros.

El choque de espadas era estruendoso en toda la sala, algunas personas veían interesadas otras tantas seguían en lo suyo como jugar cartas o seguir tomando. La pelea no paro hasta que las dos chocaron sus espadas en mitad de la sala. Las dos mujeres sonreían por lo que ellas bajaron las espadas.

—No me pienso retractar, Shiori. —Habló la peli verde sonriendo.

—Y yo tampoco pienso perdonarte, Saki. —Respondió la peli roja guardando su espada antes de empezar a reír junto a su amiga. —Muy bien, llevemos a cabo la dichosa reunión. —Shiori se acercó a las otras personas y las guio a una sala contigua a donde estaban. —Daiki. —Llamó al chico. —Ustedes usen la sala tras la siguiente, Satsuki guía a los guardias de mi sucesora. Chitoge, Mika, Ran. —Llamó a los otros chicos que seguían parados cerca de donde (T/N) seguía sentada. —Lleven a (T/N) a la otra sala, Satsuki los guiara.

(T/N) se paró de su lugar aún medio dudosa y siguió a la peli rosa junto a sus amigos. Cuando llegaron a la sala que Shiori lo había mandado todos los herederos estaban adentro por lo que (T/N) dudo un poco en entrar.

—Tranquila, si una de esas bestias te hace algo solo grita y todos correremos a salvarte. —Aseguró Momoi.

—Mo, Momoichii estas siendo cruel al ponerle ideas en la cabeza a la princesa. —Se quejó un chico rubio desde adentro de la habitación.

—Todos ladran, pero ninguno muerde. —Aseguró la chica de ojos rosas dándole una palmada a (T/N) para que entrara a la sala.

— ¿Eh? Espe…

La chica fue empujada dentro de la sala y antes de que sus amigos pudieran alcanzarla Momoi había cerrado la puerta tras la Shirosaki. Al otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar como Chitoge y Ran hacían berrinche al no poder entrar a la sala con (T/N). Mika solo parecía estar soltando los pocos insultos en otros idiomas que conocía gracias a algunos videojuegos y nobelas.

Dentro de la sala había 9 personas contándola a ella. Todos eran hombres excepto una mujer de cabello naranja muy corto apenas por debajo de los oídos, pero de ojos muy celestes al igual que el chico que había a su costado que mantenía una cara de póker. A su otro lado estaba sentado un chico de cabello rojo oscuro que fulminaba con la mirada al chico moreno de cabello azul.

—Ven y siéntate con nosotros, princesa. —Dijo el chico rubio pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y obligándola a sentarse junto a él.

—Debería dejar que ella haga lo que quiera, Ryota. —Habló el chico peli rojo.

(T/N) miró al chico y se quedó sorprendida. Inmediatamente lo reconoció, Akashi Seijuuro. El hijo de su tía Shiori y por ende su primo.

— ¿No deberíamos presentarnos para que por lo menos sepa como dirigirse a nosotros? —Preguntó la chica.

— ¡Eso, eso! —Exclamó el chico rubio. —Yo soy Kise Ryota, me gusta ir al karaoke, mi comida favorita es la sopa gratinada de cebolla y mi tipo de chica es una que…

— ¡No es necesario dar tanta información, Kise! —Exclamó el chico de cabello azul.

—Pero yo quiero que la princesa me conozca bien para que me elija. —Se quejó el chico apretando el agarre sobre el hombro de (T/N).

—Solo quieres a Shirosaki para subir en la jerarquía de las familias. —Opinó el chico de cabello azul. —Después de todo, los Kise son los últimos en la jerarquía.

—Tú no eres quien para hablar, Daiki. —Opinó Akashi. —Los Aomine también están abajo casi tanto como los Kise.

—Tú tampoco deberías hablar, Akashi-kun. —Habló el chico de ojos celestes. —Los Akashi son tan vulnerables como las demás familias a caer al final de la jerarquía.

—No deberías hablar conmigo de manera tan insolente, Tetsuya. —Habló el peli rojo.

—Ya paren de pelear, Shirosaki debe estar cansada de peleas tontas. —Dijo el chico de cabello verde acomodándose los lentes.

—Mido-chin, pero si fue tu mamá la que provoco a la tía Shiori. —Habló un chico muy alto de cabello violeta.

— ¿Se van a presentar o no? —Preguntó molesta la peli naranja. — Hablando en serio, Shirosaki debe estar cansada de peleas infantiles. —Todos la miraron con cara de ¿hablas en serio? —De hombres. —Aclaró la chica cruzándose de brazos haciendo que los demás callen. —Yo soy Derys Anabelle, puedes llamarme An. Soy una de los posibles sucesores del clan Kuroko.

—Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya, el actual sucesor, es un gusto conocerte. —Se presentó el chico de ojos celestes al lado de la peli naranja a lo que (T/N) respondió con una leve reverencia.

—Yo soy Kagami Taiga, al igual que An, soy un posible sucesor de la familia Kuroko. —El otro chico al lado de la peli naranja se hizo una seña con la mano a manera de un saludo.

—Yo soy Akashi Seijuuro, el heredero de la Familia Akashi. Aunque al parecer eso ya lo sabes por mi madre. —El chico sonrió de manera arrogante haciendo a (T/N) tragar en seco.

—Cierto. —Susurró el chico de cabello violeta. —Había olvidado que la tía Shiori era la mamá de Akachin.

—Eso parece que le da a Akashi la ventaja sobre nosotros.

—No lo creo, Shin-chan. —Dijo An. —Tanto Akashi-kun como ustedes tienen oportunidad con Shirosaki.

—Los Kuroko tenemos más convenios con los Shirosaki de los que ustedes juntos tendrían. —Opinó Kagami.

—Tigger, ya deja de joder. Creo que ella por lo menos quiere saber nuestros nombres. —Se quejó An dándole un codazo en las costillas. —Ese monstruo gruñón de piel morena es Ahomine Daiki. —Presentó la chica señalando al chico recibiendo una queja por parte de este quien comenzó a lanzar maldiciones contra ella quien ni se inmutaba. —Ese monstruo glotón de por allá es Murasakibara Atsushi. —Señalo al chico de cabello violeta quien solo asintió con la cabeza a la explicación de An. —Ese alienígena que tienes al lado ya lo conoces. —Kise comenzó a hacer pucheros quejándose de la crueldad de la mujer. — Al señorito todo poderoso también. —Akashi la miró como si fuera un bicho raro. — Así que el niño de lentes con cabeza de rana se llama Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo. —Explicó imitando el acento del peli verde.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a pelear con Anabelle por la explicación que le había dado a (T/N) quien poco a poco empezaba a reír.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Preguntó Aomine con molestia.

—Ahomine. —An le dio un golpecito en la frente. —No seas tan irrespetuoso, y por cierto, Shirosaki-san aún no se ha presentado.

—Lo siento. — (T/N) se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas de la risa. —Es que ustedes son tan enérgicos. Yo soy… —Todos se quedaron mirándola esperando a que hablara. Pero ella se quedó helada. Por un momento casi decía su apellido real. —Shirosaki (T/N), es un placer conocerlos, sucesores de los otros 6 grandes clanes. —Dijo con decisión a lo que los demás sonrieron.

—Bienvenida a los yakuza, (T/N). —Dijo An tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse. — Ahora vamos todos a jugar a las traes.

—Sí, hace mucho que no jugamos todos juntos. —Comentó Kise dando saltos en su sitio.

— ¿Están seguros de querer jugar? —Preguntó Kagami rascándose la nuca.

—Por mí no se preocupen. —Dijo Kuroko.

—Nadie se preocupa por ti. —Exclamó Aomine. —Al final de cuentas, al final nadie te nota cuando jugamos a las traes o policías y ladrones.

—Por eso yo siempre ganó. —Presumió Kuroko.

—Esta vez ganaré yo, solo yo puedo vencerme. —Dijo Aomine señalándose a sí mismo.

—Daiki, yo soy absoluto. Es irrefutable el hecho de que yo ganaré. —Dijo Akashi dándose aires de grandeza.

—Pues yo tampoco pienso perder. —Dijo Kise.

—Kisechin, si sigues hablando así te aplastaré. —Murasakibara se paró de su asiento.

—Según Aho-asa cáncer está en el primer puesto. Daré todo mi esfuerzo. —Dijo Midorima.

—Pues entonces, es la guerra. —Kagami se puso al lado de Kuroko.

An y (T/N) miraban a los chicos del otro lado de la sala como si fueran mocos pegados en la pared pues estos parecían decididos a no perder. El ambiente se estaba poniendo poco a poco muy tenso y ya se podían sentir las llamas y los rayos que soltaban los chicos con la mirada.

—Mejor vayamos por más gente. —An abrió la puerta de la sala a donde estaban los chicos que habían quedado atrás junto a Momoi y los amigos de (T/N). —Oigan, ¿no quieren jugar a las traes con nosotros? —Preguntó con mucho ánimo.

—Por supuesto, hace mucho que Dai-chan y yo no jugamos. — Comentó Momoi parándose muy animada del cojín donde estaba sentada.

—Yo entró, será divertido ver a Shin-chan corriendo, él no es muy veloz. —Dijo Takao.

—Si tú y Tigger van a jugar, no me quiero perder de esto. —Comentó Himuro. —Además si dejo solo a Atsushi se puede meter en problemas.

— ¿Ustedes jugaran? —Preguntó An a los amigos de (T/N).

—Las traes es un juego de niños. —Comentó Chitoge.

—Yo si quiero jugar. —Apoyó Mika.

—Yo no puedo, no traje mi inhalador… —Dijo Ran con semblante triste.

—Yo me quedaré contigo. —Dijo Chitoge intentando animar a su hermano. —Mika, te dejo a (T/N), que no se meta en problemas.

—Bien, ¡entonces vamos! —Exclamó Momoi guiando a todos por los pasillos de la casa de los Shirosaki hasta salir al jardín.

Ya todos en el jardín los chicos seguían mirándose entre ellos con furia, Takao y Himuro reían junto a Momoi y Mika. Chitoge y Ranmaru los veían con un aire nostálgico desde las escaleras que unían la casa y el jardín.

— ¡Oh! Esperen, se e acaba de ocurrir algo mejor. —Momoi entró corriendo a la casa y luego de un rato salió con unas cintas en su mano. —Juguemos al Shippo-tori.

— ¿Qué? —Todos los chicos la miraron extrañados.

—Sí, ya saben. Cada uno lleva una cinta y al final quien se queda con su cinta es quien gana. —Dijo la chica entregando a cada uno una cinta de color respectivamente con su color de cabello, en el caso de Himuro, Takao, Mika y (T/N) fue del color de su familia. —Tendremos el tiempo límite de media hora, ¿les pareces?

—Bien, pero hagamos esto más interesante. —Dijo Akashi atándose la cinta al cinturón al igual que los demás presentes.

— ¿Qué propones, Akashi? —Preguntó Midorima.

—Digamos que la cinta de (T/N) vale por dos cintas, quien tenga más cintas al final del juego gana y tendrá una cita con ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Mika en defensa de su amiga. —No pueden hacer una apuesta de tal calibre. —Se quejó la castaña.

—Sí, podemos. —Dijeron los chicos al unisonido.

—Tranquila, Mika. Yo tampoco pienso perder. —Dijo (T/N) calmando a su amiga.

—Ara, ara, parece que la princesa también se pone competitiva. —Comentó Takao.

—Bien, son las 6 y media, a las 7 se termina el tiempo. A las chicas nos tendrán que dar 10 segundos de ventaja para alejarnos y estaremos en grupos. Pero si le quitan una cinta a una chica la otra puede aún correr. ¿Queda claro? —Preguntó An mirando a los demás y tomando la mano de (T/N).

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué debemos darles ventaja? —Aomine se quejó.

—Porque ustedes comen como bestias, pelean como bestias, corren como bestias y juegan como bestias. —Se quejó la peli naranja.

—Me parece justo. —Opinó Akashi. —Después de 10 segundos, nosotros tendremos otros 5 para alejarnos.

— ¡Pues, que empiece! —Exclamó Kise.

Momoi cogió de la mano a Mika y se fue corriendo con dirección al pequeño bosque del jardín mientras que An jalaba a (T/N) al lado contrario rodeando la casa. Las dos herederas dejaron de escuchar las voces de sus compañeros cuando iban en el número 7 pues habían entrado en la casa por la puerta principal prácticamente pasando por enfrente de todos sus subordinados y luego por la sala por donde estaban las cabezas de familia.

—Si alguno de los chicos pregunta por nosotras no les digan nada, estamos jugando al Shippo-tori. —Dijo An antes de salir por otro pasillo dejando sorprendidos a los adultos quienes al analizar la situación empezaron a reír.

Anabelle llevo a (T/N) por un montón de pasillos hasta que entraron a un sótano y siguieron por un largo pasillo muy oscuro hasta que llegaron a una sala subterránea con pequeñas ventanitas cerca al techo por donde entraba luz.

— ¡An-chan! —Escucharon del otro lado de la sala.

Eran Momoi y Mika aun con sus cintas en sus cinturones donde colgaban sus espadas. An soltó la mano de (T/N) y le pidió que retrocediera mientras sacaba su espada y corría en guardia hacia Momoi quien también soltó a Mika y corrió a enfrentarse a la Kuroko.

—No perderé esta vez, Satsuki. —Dijo An chocando su espada contra la de Momoi.

—Pues yo no me rendiré tan fácil, An-chan. —Respondió la peli rosa.

Por el otro lado de la sala Mika y (T/N) se juntaron a ver como las otras chicas peleaban enérgicamente por ganarse la cinta de la otra.

— ¿No se supone que nosotras también deberíamos pelear por nuestras cintas? —Preguntó Mika.

— ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? —Preguntó (T/N) mirando a su amiga.

—Ya, piedra, papel o tijera. —Dijo la chica mientras agitaba su puño frente al de (T/N).

—Lagarto. —Dijo (T/N) haciendo la forma de una boca con la mano.

—Papel. ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser posible! —Gritó Mika cogiéndose la cabeza y alborotando su cabello. —Tú y Chitoge siempre me hacen lo mismo. —Se quejó la chica sacándose la cinta del cinturón.

—Para que nos enseñaste el piedra, papel y tijeras de Big Bang. En un inicio, fueron tú y Ran los que siempre nos ganaban con Spock y el lagarto.

Mika hizo un puchero ignorando a su amiga.

—Listo. Gané, ¡en tu cara, Satsuki! —Gritó An dando saltitos con una cinta rosa en la mano.

—Demonios, eres una tramposa, An.

—En un inicio el juego consiste en quitarle la cinta a otra persona, nunca en decidir quién gana un duelo. Ahora, eliminare a tu compañera. —La peli naranja comenzó a acercarse a Mika con la espada en alto.

— ¡No! ¡(T/M)-chan ya tiene mi cinta, yo me rindo! —Exclamó la chica ocultándose tras su amiga.

—Entonces, vámonos de una vez, Shirosaki. Los chicos ya deben saber que estamos aquí abajo. —Explicó la Kuroko jalando a (T/N) por donde Momoi y Mika habían salido.

—Suerte. —Les desearon las perdedoras.

Las dos siguieron por el largo pasillo hasta que se bifurcaba el camino. Ellas siguieron derecho pero escucharon unas voces del otro lado. Era Takao insistiéndole a Midorima que debía entrar. An le tapó la boca a (T/N) y la empujo de regreso hacia el otro camino. Las dos corrieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta pegada al techo. La deslizaron de a pocos hasta poder sacar un poco la cabeza. Las dos salieron lentamente y se ocultaron tras unos arbustos y observaron el panorama. Estaban exactamente donde el juego había empezado. (T/N) intento pararse pero An le piso el kimono haciéndola caer de rodillas. La chica de ojos celestes le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y miro un reloj de pulsera. Habían pasado 20 minutos. Anabelle buscó a los pies del arbusto una piedras y la lanzo a otro arbusto muy cerca del que estaban.

—Espero que Taiga me perdone…—Susurró para sí.

— ¡Auch! —Se escuchó del otro arbusto.

De la nada los otros herederos aparecieron de otros lugares y corrieron a donde se escuchó el sonido. An cogió a (T/N) y tiro de ella hasta la entrada de la casa donde Chitoge y Ran abrieron y cerraron las puertas para ellas a penas las vieron salir de su escondite. Las dos corrieron escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la tercera planta.

—Faltan unos 8 minutos, tú escóndete hasta que haya pasado el tiempo. No olvides por dónde has ido, es fácil perderse en esta casa. Yo bajaré al segundo piso por si alguno de los chicos llega a subir. Suerte, Shirosaki. —An se despidió y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras.

(T/N) entró en una habitación al azar y cerró la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido. La sala estaba vacía, parecía una habitación, pero a uno de los lados había un altar funerario con dos fotografías. Le costó un poco reconocerlos pero no fue muy difícil. Eran dos señores de muy avanzada edad. El hombre tenía el cabello del mismo color de su madre y la señora tenía los mismos ojos de (T/N). No había que ser adivino como para saber que eran sus abuelos.

—Shirosaki Yuu, 29va cabeza de la Familia Shirosaki. —Leyó en para sí misma en voz baja al ver una tablilla junto a la foto.

La chica aun escuchaba los gritos, choces de espada y ¿era en serio lo que estaba escuchando?, si, y disparos de bala en el patio, era obvio que tardarían en darse cuenta que ella y An habían entrado en la casa, por lo que (T/N) se puso a rezar por sus abuelos.

No demoró mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que el tiempo acabara o eso pensó ella por lo que decidió salir. No había dado ni dos pasos fuera de la habitación cuando sintió que algo la jalaba justo del cinturón donde colgaba la cinta blanca.

(T/N) volteó y se sorprendió verlo ahí, no era justo en ningún aspecto. Quería gritar del susto que le había dado y patearlo por asustarla, tenía muchas ganas pero el valor le falto por lo que sus piernas fallaron cuando este la jalo a sus brazos y le susurró que ahora era suya.

**I'll be the Empress**

**Dani: ¿Les gusto? A que si~ Bueno, espero que tengan queja, comentarios, tomatazos, ect. Igual les dejo algunas preguntas.**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**1)¿Quién era el chico que te atrapo? (Dani: el chico más votado será el ganador de la cita)**

**2)¿A donde debería ser la cita?**

**3)¿Quien es tu chico favorito?**

**Dani: Bueno, sin más me despido. Así que comenten rápido chicas, chicos, para ir escribiendo el siguiente capitulo! Bye bye~**


End file.
